Just One More Kiss
by TardisBlueMermaid
Summary: Fluff and Kisses.


**(A/N- Okay, so, I still have this one story that I'm trying to write, but my brain keeps wandering to other places and this time it brought me to this idea, so I wrote it. It seemed cute enough, but literally the only way I can describe it is by say that there's lots and lots of fluff and kisses. Enjoy!)**

* * *

She was awoken by a small kiss on her left temple. It was the faintest of kisses, but it was enough to electrify her whole body and wake her up since it was coming from the one person in the whole world who had the ability to effect her like that.

Ariel turned her head to look up at the person who kissed her.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Eric asked, closing the book he was reading to his wife and sat it besides him. It became a little thing they did when they both needed a break from their hectic, royal life. They would simply come into the library for some privacy. Generally he would read to her, but sometimes she would read to him, as he enjoyed hearing her voice, too.

Ariel sat up out of her husband's arms. "I did not fall asleep," she protested.

Eric raised an eyebrow. He was certain she fell asleep. "Really? Then tell me what happened over the last few pages?"

Ariel hesitated. What had happened? She couldn't remember. She probably did fall asleep, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Well," she began to prove her case. "She went back to her childhood home."

"And?" Eric asked. He was pretty sure that happened before she fell asleep.

"And she… arrived there."

"And?"

"What else could have happened? You didn't read that much," she could only remember him reading maybe three pages.

"Yeah. I didn't read that much while you were _awake_ ," the young king replied.

"I was not asleep!" Ariel exclaimed, but before she had the chance to say anything else, Eric pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Ariel struggled slightly against his grasp, not wanting to give into him. She was going to prove that she wasn't asleep if it was the last thing she did, although, she was enjoying this kiss. Maybe there could be more where this came from.

She broke the kiss and looked into Eric's eyes once they opened. "You know," she started. "Maybe one more kiss like that and I will admit that I was asleep."

Eric wasted no time before kissing her again. He didn't care one bit about whether or not she fell asleep. He just loved those sweet, sweet kisses. He loved the feel of her soft lips so tenderly kissing him back. He just loved his little mermaid.

This time it was Eric who broke the kiss first, ready to have some more fun with her and win his victory. "So, do you admit that you were asleep?"

"Fine," Ariel admitted. "I was sleep. Your voice is just so easy to fall asleep to."

"Yours is easy to fall asleep to, too," he said kissing her forehead and getting up, remembering a time when he nearly did. "And I would love to stay and listen to it longer, but I have a meeting that I have to get ready for."

"Wait!" Ariel exclaimed. "You can't leave yet."

Eric turned around. "Oh yeah? Give me one reason why I can't."

"Because…" Ariel started to think. She needed her husband to stay with her just a little longer. They we so busy lately that they barely saw each other. "Because you haven't given me a goodbye kiss yet."

"But I just gave you one," he objected.

"Yeah, but I need a good one. A really good one," She said, putting on her sad puppy dog face. It was the face she knew Eric just couldn't resist no matter what.

Eric sighed. How could he just leave her with her looking so cute? He had to give into her.

So he sat back down on the couch next to her and kissed her again, well aware that he spoiled her way to much. He had intended for it to just be a quick kiss, but it didn't take long for Ariel to deepen it turning it into a passionate one. Not that he had a problem with that.

"I really have to go. I'm going to be late," Eric said with his eyes still closed and his forehead touching hers. He couldn't bear to move away from her.

"One more kiss, _please_ ," Ariel begged. She didn't want this moment to end. She needed it to last so she could savor it just a little bit longer.

"One more…" Eric nodded before kissing her again, this time with a much more hungry force.

Ariel sighed into his embrace as he pulled her onto his lap this time. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her by her waist.

She wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Ariel wanted to remember his warm embrace, his strong hands holding her by her waist and back, and most of all she wanted to remember the way their lips danced together in the most magical way.

Sooner than Ariel hoped for, the kiss was over. Eric pulled away, but he left his lips hovering just above hers. They were barely apart, and even that was too much for both of them.

"I have to go. This meeting is important," Eric explained. There was nothing he wanted more than to take his beautiful wife up to their room right now and show her how much he loved her, but he couldn't do that. This meeting wasn't optional.

"What's more important than a happy wife?" Ariel slowly whispered into his ear. "Come on. Just one more kiss."

It was clear to Eric that ironically, the only way for him to make it to the meeting somewhat on time was to stay and obey Ariel's wishes and give her what she wanted, so he crushed his lips against hers again and didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

He was surprised when Ariel was the first to pull away, but then realized that she wasn't done with giving kisses just yet. She slowly placed a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck, then back up only to once again capture his lips.

She placed her hands behind his neck to hold him closer to her so he couldn't break the kiss. As Eric ran his hands through her soft hair enjoying the softness of it she let her hands ventured down to his chest and that's when Eric seized the moment to end the kiss.

He grabbed her hands and placed a single kiss on each of them. "I have to go now," Eric said breathlessly.

Ariel knew she had no choice. Her husband had duties to fulfill as king and as much as she didn't want to, she had to share him with the rest of the kingdom.

"Okay," she sighed, climbing off his lap.

Eric stood up off the couch. "I'll see you at dinner, and then we can spend the whole evening together." He was always creating plans for tonight.

"As long as I have you all to myself and... I get one more kiss," Ariel smirked. She knew she'd get what she wanted.

Eric laughed. "You ask for too much."

"Maybe you shouldn't spoil me so much," Ariel responded, still hoping for that kiss.

Eric leaned over and gave her a simple peck on the cheek.

"What was that?!" Ariel exclaimed.

Eric simply laughed as he bent over and kissed her more properly on her lips.

"Am I allowed to leave now, Your Majesty?" Eric jokingly asked.

"Unless you're going to give me more of those wonderful kisses, then you are of no use to me." Ariel jokingly replied.

"See you later, darling. I love you," Eric said, finally getting the chance to leave the room, but he certainly knew that there was no way he would make it to his meeting on time now.


End file.
